Falling
by bloodluva666
Summary: Hyde and Eric may have something more than just friendship. warning: violence and random mushy comments
1. Chapter 1

**Falling**

A/N: ok, this is my first THAT 70s SHOW fic so please be nice! Critism is welcome, flames not. This is slash. Eric/Hyde. So if this is not your thing, its not my problem. Please read and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

**Chapter 1. **

_**The Dare**_

NORMAL POV

Eric was sitting alone in a booth at _The Hub_. He looked across the room at a girl with shimmering white blond hair that fell in waves down her back, pale gray hair, the most perfect pink pouting lips, and the hourglass figure that only belongs to runway models. She was talking to a couple of friends, she swung her hair around as the door opened and watched Kelso as he walked over to Eric's table. Kelso is, as usual, totally oblivious to the attention.

"Hey Eric."

"Hey Kelso." Eric turned back to look at the girl with a lusting obsession in his eyes.

Kelso followed his gaze, kind of put out that Eric wasn't paying him more attention. "Who's that?" Kelso inquires of Eric as his eyes land on the blond hair goddess.

"Rebecca Glade." Kelso looked over at Eric to see a dreamy look cross over Eric's features as he said the name. "Ok, well… why don't you go kiss her?"

"I can't do that!" Eric exclaimed "She is too much of a woman! And she has to have a boyfriend. No girl like that walks around single." Kelso noticed that Eric's eyes lowered a little at that depressing news.

"Well," said Kelso as he stood up, "if you're a man, then you should take the chance." Eric looked up at him in a terrified fashion as Kelso looked him straight in the eyes and said very seriously, "I dare you." With that, Kelso turned and left the restaurant. Eric sat there staring at Rebecca for a couple more minutes, then stood upand walked over to her; his mind completely blank.

The door to the Hub opened again and a tall dark haired guy walked in followed by one Steven Hyde.

Eric, not paying attention stopped behind Rebecca and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around he grabbed her and pulled her to him, molding their lips together.

Hyde, looking at this felt a weird clenching in his gut so he turned and walked out again. The dark haired guy however, walked over to him, dragged him out the door and to the nearest alleyway.

"Hey! That was my woman you just had your lips on!" He looked really pissed off.

"Well, she wasn't exactly pushing me away now was she?" Eric, who was still thinking about being a man didn't notice as the dark haired guy's fist pulled back and came forward.

Exploding pain rocked through Eric's face, but it didn't stop there. The fists continued to hit every piece of his body that they could reach. After what felt like an eternity, the guy left; leaving Eric in a puddle of his own blood where he didn't move again.

A/N: ok, so this is a little rushed and short. But, either way, it gets better. I was too lazy to come up with a name for the dark haired guy, but he comes back in a later chapter if you want to give me any ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling**

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognized

**Chapter 2**

_Waking Up_

**ERIC'S POV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ow! That noise is hurting my head!

As soon as that thought entered Eric's head even more pain exploded throughout his body.

Eric opened his eyes and then shut them quickly bringing up one of his hands to block the sunlight from burning his eyes, he tried to bring up both of his hands but one of them was being held down by something warm. The weight was gone by the time he could open his eyes without flinching.

Eric's eyes roved from side to side until they focused on a curly haired boy with shades over his eyes hiding his emotions.

"Hey Foreman." Hyde's voice sounded hoarse as if it hadn't been used in a while.

"Hey Hyde. Umm, how long have I been here?" Eric was looking around at the cards, flowers, and balloons littering his bedside. Then his eyes slid back to Hyde to see him frowning.

"Do you remember why your even here Eric?"

"Yeah, I-uh kissed Rebecca and then her boyfriend kicked beat the hell out of me. But, how long have I been here?:

Eric was getting the feeling that he was missing something vital and also becoming rather irritated with Hyde for being less than informative.

**HYDE'S POV**

Hyde walked out of The Hub and wandered around aimlessly thinking about that clench he had had in his gut. That's weird, he thinks to himself, isn't that supposed to be jealousy? I don't even know that girl, and I know I don't like Foreman.

Hyde looked up from his reverie when Donna ran up to him in a frenzy an hour later.

"Hyde! Do you know what happened? I am on my way now!"

"Umm, Donna? What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"Eric! He's in the hospital!" Donna looked like she was going to cry but Hyde paid no attention. Foreman was in the hospital, the news made him want to cry as well, but he didn't. Steven Hyde does not cry, he wasn't even sure if he knew how, nevertheless he felt weak as if he had just swum the entire Atlantic ocean five times. Without another word, he seized Donna's hand, turned around, and ran flat out toward the hospital dragging Donna with him.

They entered the hospital breathless, Hyde dropped her hand just as he spotted Kitty Foreman looking anxious but still working.

"Mrs. Foreman! Where's Eric's room?" Donna asked in an ill-disguised kind if anguish while Hyde looked on still unable to speak.

"Oh, Donna! Steven! Um, he's in room 208 just down that hallway." She was pointing down a small hallway that looked rather foreboding to Hyde. Donna set off at once, this time taking Hyde's hand, bringing him with her.

Outside room 208, Donna let go of his hand and walked in leaving Hyde at the door. She broke down crying at the sight of Eric's seemingly lifeless body. Hyde felt his breath leave his body at the sight, Eric was black and blue all over, his hair was disheveled, one of his arms was sticking out at an odd angle while the doctor put a cast on the other one while Donna cried and Hyde watched. For the first time since Hyde had met Eric, he felt truly weak; as if he couldn't do half of the things that he generally does. Either way, the idea of doing anything without Foreman was rather laughable, even though there wasn't really anything funny about this. Hyde entered the room and walked over to his unconscious friend, ignoring Donna's crying because he couldn't deal with it at the moment.

Eric's eyes were still closed. "H-hey doc? Why isn't he awake?"

"This boy is in a comma." The doctor said while working on putting the other arm in a cast now. "I don't know when he will awake, it is possible that he could become a comatose case." The doctor had an Indian accent that seriously got on Hyde's nerves. He didn't sound sorry or sympathetic, he just sounded matter of fact.

Hyde couldn't think of anything else to say so he just glued his eyes to Foreman and took in the damage again. He looked ten times worse up close, his shirt was ripped in places, he obviously hadn't tried to fight back.

But of course he hadn't, Hyde thought to himself, you're his hired gun. You're the one who is supposed to protect him from idiots who want to beat him up. But you weren't there, because you left! Just because you felt something weird.

The doctor left having done his job, then Donna left saying that she couldn't look at him while he looked like that anymore.

The door clicked shut leaving Hyde alone with Foreman. Hyde stepped forward reaching out a hand and place it on his friend's hand.

"Don't worry Eric, I am going to kill whoever did this to you."

A/N: ok. So here's the second chapter. I thought you would like some more info on what happened during Eric's time out. Reviews will make me smile!


End file.
